Black Coffee and a Double Shot
by Xazz
Summary: kinkmeme prompt: Altair/Malik Modern AU, told from the perspective of the barista where Malik gets his coffee every morning. -oneshot-


**Day 15**

The same guy comes in every day, usually at around eight (lucky bastard, I wish I didn't have to go into work till eight), now this isn't odd in itself; lots of people come in at the same time every day. The only reason I've noticed him is because he's fucking gorgeous. Like one of those where you just want to lick the sweat off his chest sort of hot, I don't even know his name. I also noticed because I seriously think he's the only person I serve black coffee to. No cream, no sugar, no stupid syrup or whip cream, just a very strong, very black cup of coffee that he pays for in cash and always leaves me a dollar in the tip jar. Handsome and generous.

I wonder if he's single?

**Day 18**

Today Mr. Drop-dead-gorgeous came in with someone else, they were arguing as they came up to the counter and I tried not to stare since his friend is _just _as good looking. Damnit, why do Middle Eastern men have to be so hot? I don't know what they were arguing about, it was in something I can only assume was Arabic, though they both order coffee without an accent.

A black as black cup of coffee for Mr. Drop-dead-gorgeous and a double shot of expresso with a dash of sugar for his friend. Before Mr. Drop-dead-gorgeous can pay though the other guy shoves him out of the way and thrusts a twenty at me. That just pisses him off though and they're bickering again, this time in English. Apparently Al..Altyre..fuck that's a weird name, _wasn't_ allowed to pay for Malik's coffee. I have a name now and that totally makes this day worth coming in to work so early in the morning. After a few more seconds of bickering in which I'm just holding the bill in my hand Al (I'll just stick with that since it's easier to say) tells me he _is_ paying and not to listen to this idiot, Malik has obviously resigned himself so I cash it and hand it back.

There are two dollars in my tip jar when they leave.

**Day 27**

It was weird, yesterday Malik didn't come in. It was a Monday too and I've never known the guy to miss his coffee _ever_. I know this because whenever I hand it to him he gets this little light in his eyes like I've just saved his life when the cup is finally in his hand.

Today though Al came in, by himself. He's never comes in by himself. They always come in together; bickering like a married couple about _something_. I usually don't pay to much attention since I'm usually busy with a customer when they do. It's almost ten when he comes in though and the store is quieter except for a few teenagers playing hookie and using the wifi on their phones and laptop as they sip stuff that probably has enough sugar to permanently destroy their teeth. I feel bad I'm the one who made them it.

I greet him friendly enough, he offers me a small smile, and orders a black coffee.

I ask him where his friend is.

Sick, he says and the mystery has been solved! Says something about bringing himself back to life and I giggle as I fill the large cup with dark liquid. No cream, no sugar, just black, the way Malik _always_ gets it. I'm assuming Al's getting it for him, I mean he's sick, seems likely.

Surreptitiously I make a passing comment asking if Malik's single.

I'm not expecting the force of the 'no' that comes out of Al's mouth and a blink before quickly ringing him up. He pays with cash, like he and Malik always do.

He leaves me his change for my tip; thirty cents.

Bastard.

**Day 29**

Eight O'clock and like clockwork the way to handsome muslim walks into the coffee shop, I'm to busy making a frappachino with whip cream and a chocolate drizzle to notice much beyond that and the line is freakishly long today. Why on a _Thursday_ it's suddenly so busy I don't know, all I know is that these bastards aren't tipping, especially that stupid bitch who's already paid for her frappachino that I'm making right now. She's yaking on her bright pink cell phone and looks like one of those plastic Barbies you see in the toy aisle at Target.

Overly complicated coffee is done and I have six more to make before Malik is at the counter. I've stopped asking for what he wants anymore, and he doesn't bother to tell me. He does add, as I'm pouring the dark brew, that he also needs a double shot of expresso. I look behind him, Al isn't in the shop. I look back down to make sure I don't spill and put the cup in front of him before making the double shot my eyes looking through the glass wall.

There he is, leaning almost out of sight against the building, he's got something pressed up against his ear (cellphone) and is spinning of all fucking things, a knife in his hands as he talks! Isn't that dangerous? Isn't that illegal?

I decide not to think about it to much and finish making the other drink, putting it in front of Malik who pays with a twenty. I'm not paying attention when he leaves since the next guy has a really complicated order I have to write down (which I haven't done since my first week on the job).

When I get a chance to look as I'm ringing Mr. Complicated up (he's busy texting on his Crackberry) I notice that Malik took pity on me since my tip jar has a ten jammed into it, as well as a one and some change.

Hell yeah!

**Day 38**

I'm covering a shift for Annabelle today, which is why it's dark outside the shop, and not the way I'm used to. I got to watch the sky get dark today from behind the glass wall and door, which felt weird since I'm used to watching it get lighter since I always work mornings. It's after nine p.m. and we're dead. No one's come in in like an hour or something and I wonder if that's weird. But I'm barely paying attention and am busy doodling on my order pad since I've cleaned every piece of equipment in the damn store twice and swept and buffed the tables. I've run out of things to clean and no one else is here and I'm bored.

The little door bell rings and I straiten up, three people come in, two of them stupidly familiar the other just looks like one of the others and I have to stop myself from staring at him. What is it with Malik and being surrounded in attractive men?

The new guy speaks Italian (excuse me while I melt into the floor) and no English, luckily Al speaks Italian (Arabic AND Italian, I'm practically a puddle at this point) and there is some debate in front of the counter after I greet them with a 'hello' and a smile as I try really _really_ hard to keep my eyes to myself. It's hard thought but I do my best. Eventually Al says the idiot (the Italian) is going to have an Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha.

Fuck.

Why can't he be easy like these two who just want smaller versions of what they always get? Trying not to show my displeasure on my face I go about making the brew. I'd been wanting something to do. I didn't expect this idiot (I agree with Al on this one) to order one of the most complicated items on the menu. And of course it isn't a regular menu item, it's _just_ on the menu for winter because of the whole peppermint thing. I hate the guy already, even if he is good looking, I hate him.

There's some more talking and I glance over at the three. Malik is resting on the bakery's display case of all the way to overpriced food, Al is right next to him and after a few seconds to make sure my eyes are working _properly _I realize that Al's arm is around Malik's waist.

Waaaaaait a minute!

I almost fuck up the order, stupid iced mocha bull shit whatever the hell it is! Luckily I manage not to and put the drink in front of the Italian. He gives me a flirty look and a wink and says something that even in Italian (which I can't even understand, fuck I even failed Spanish in high school and that was years ago) sounds way to charming and I blush, he just grins and says something to Al who rolls his eyes and I turn away to finish this order. Fuck I want them out of the store now. I'd rather have nothing to do!

When I'm back at the counter I've gotten rid of the red on my face and ask them if they want anything else. I watch Al's left eye twitch when the Italian grabs his arm and talks in way to fast Italian about something.

Al sighs and finally shakes off the guy before saying they'd also like half a dozen of 'those things' which he points to in the bakery case. "Those things" happen to be the little glazed scones which I'm madly addicted to. I put seven into the bag and charge them for six, none of them notice, or if they do they don't mention it. Before they leave, Al practically shoving the Italian out the door, Malik apologizes for Al's cousin.

Cousin.

Well. Fuck me.

I tell him it's no problem and he leaves, when he does I immediately check the tip jar once they're out of sight. Like I guessed Malik didn't cheap me out (That's Al's job, the cheap bastard), there's a five in there waiting with the rest of the crumpled bills from earlier.

**Day 42**

By now I've resigned myself to the fact that Malik is way out of my league, I mean, I figured it before, but that was _before_ I knew he was gay. Which in retrospect is stupidly obvious. I mean him and Al come in every day day together arguing _like a married couple_. There is a reason that we use that expression after all.

But I've found I'm okay with it (so not bitter about this… well okay maybe a _little_) since now I get to imagine the two of them making out in my head when they order their coffee in the morning. Totally makes my mornings too. I'm even extra nice to them. I doubt they realize _why_ I am, which is just even better since it means Al has stopped being such a cheap jerk and leaves me a real tip now.

**Day 60**

Probably one of the best things just happened today.

I was taking the subway home from working another night shift for Annabelle. Bless the girl but she needs to get her shit together, I've covered for her four nights this week and I have classes in the afternoon and a fucking paper to wright tonight! It's stupid late and I'm the only one in the car for three stops when who the hell walks in but my two favorite people. I turn back to my The Land Between the Crescent textbook (totally taking this Humanities class this semester cause of them by the way) so they don't notice. Not that they would anyways since I'm in the back of the car and looking like a homeless person with my hoodie pulled up over my work uniform.

They sit almost at the other end of the car and I watch them sit, Al's fingers are totally in Malik's belt loop too when they do and even from this distance I can hear them talking. Well… arguing, I'm pretty sure that's all they ever do since they can't even seem to have a civil conversation with each other. Though it might have something to do with the time I see them at, way to early in the morning, before they've had their coffee and are probably grumpy as hell just like I am.

I actually have to suppress my squeal of delight when Al thoroughly wins the argument by leaning over and pressing his lips to Malik's. I'm glad I have my hood so I can watch them without looking like a total weirdo.

Then the crackled voice comes over the loud speaker. My stop is coming up. They part and I grin like an idiot into the open book on my lap.

Totally the best day _ever_.

-fin-


End file.
